


Ataraxia

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak ada yang mengerti, sang Raja menciptakan melodi bukan tanpa arti. Ia hanya membenci sunyi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ataraxia

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Sang Raja selalu menghilang setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

Seringkali, ia bahkan menghilang saat pelajaran tengah dimulai, menyisakan seorang kelinci yang ditugaskan para guru untuk mencari. Adalah hal biasa ketika pengeras suara berbunyi, mengharapkan agar pemuda dengan helai-helai rambut sewarna matahari senja itu kembali.

Tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi, dan tak ada yang tahu kapan ia kembali.

Sesekali, beberapa orang melihatnya di lorong Yumenosaki, duduk bersila dengan sepasang iris peridot yang berkilat penuh konsentrasi, spidol permanen di tangan kiri, sementara sakunya penuh dengan krayon warna-warni. Kertas-kertas bertebaran di sana dan sini, bergeletakan seolah pemuda itu dengan cepat lupa dengan nada-nada yang ia tulis sendiri.

Bibirnya tak henti meluncurkan bahwa ia mendapatkan inspirasi. Sesekali ia menyeringai sendiri, memainkan spidolnya dan membuat jemarinya menari, menghasilkan sebuah okestra imaji yang ia pimpin sendiri. Tidak terhitung berapa kali anggota _unit_ -nya disuruh sekolah untuk membersihkan coretan spidolnya di dinding dan lantai, tetapi ia tak pernah berhenti.

Bila ia sudah tenggelam dalam melodi, sulit membuatnya berdiri dan pergi, tetapi biasanya, kala mata itu menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat ia benci, pemuda itu akan menghilang dalam sekian detik yang hampir mustahil untuk dipercayai. Seolah berusaha menghindari.

Ketika ditanyai, ia hanya akan menaikkan bahu sembari berkata _orang itu_ adalah penghambat terbesar dari inspirasi. Ketika ditanyai lebih jauh lagi, sang Raja tidak akan menjawab lagi dan kembali tenggelam dalam melodi dan fantasinya sendiri. Seolah berusaha melarikan diri.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah kehilangan inspirasi. Tidak pernah, kecuali hari ini.

 

* * *

 

Tidak seperti biasanya, Tsukinaga Leo duduk diam di bangkunya. Mejanya dipenuhi dengan coretan not balok yang tidak karuan, pemuda itu masih mencorat-coret mejanya ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Hal itu reflek membuat Nito Nazuna dan Kuro Kiryu saling pandang, sejauh sejak pemimpin Knights itu kembali, Leo tidak pernah duduk diam. Lima detik adalah waktu terlama Leo untuk duduk di bangkunya sendiri tanpa berteriak-teriak ia dapat inspirasi.

Leo yang duduk diam, terus-terang saja, menyeramkan.

Ah, tunggu, namun sebelum fakta bahwa Leo duduk diam, ada yang lebih darurat.

“Leo-chin! Jangan coret-coret mejamu! Kuberikan kau kertas, jangan menulis lagi!”

Apa lagi setelah ini, Sakuma Rei akhirnya berkata ia memimpin neraka? Wataru Hibiki menyatakan bahwa ia adalah pemimpin utama dari persatuan pecinta balon udara seluruh dunia? Shinkai Kanata sebenarnya adalah seorang atlet renang olimpiade tingkat negara?

“Aaaah! Inspirasiku hilang semua!” Leo melempar spidolnya sendiri setelah memberikan tanda silang kasar pada mejanya, frustasi terlihat jelas di dalam mata dan ekspresinya, seolah bila ia tidak mendapatkan inspirasi sekarang juga—pada detik ini juga, ia akan mati segera.

Apa yang ia tulis hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, tidak rapi di dalam lima garis dan naik-turun teratur penuh dengan emosi. Apa yang jemarinya lakukan hari ini hanyalah berusaha menggambar sesuatu yang tidak karuan dalam kedok not balok, naik-turun dengan kasar, hampir-hampir bukan melodi—seolah sang pembuat tidak menciptakannya dengan hati.

Selama ini, Leo tidak pernah kehilangan inspirasi.

Tetapi hari ini, dunia terlihat membosankan. Langit bukan lagi lazuardi, permukaan air tidak lagi memantulkan sinar mentari, suara di sekitarnya berubah statis, berdenging, membahana, sama sekali tidak ada pesonanya. Apa yang ia tulis berubah menjadi sampah, angin tidak lagi mengajaknya menari, detik jam tidak lagi berkata dan bernyanyi, semestanya hening hari ini.

Keheningan membuatnya tidak nyaman; Leo tidak suka dunianya berubah sunyi.

Ketika semestanya hening, Leo akan berpikir. Dan ketika ia berpikir, apa yang ia pikirkan hanyalah fragmen memori. Kala yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan lagi, karena toh, semuanya sudah lama berubah—tidak ada lagi Maharaja yang duduk di atas tahta, tidak ada lagi kumpulan mahkota di belakangnya; mahkota milik mereka yang ia kalahkan dengan tawa, tidak ada lagi masa dimana Leo diinjak mati, dipaksa untuk tidak bangkit sekali lagi.

Ada yang menggema di dalam kepalanya, menghajarnya begitu saja, dan Leo yakin—sangat yakin, itu bukan resonasi dari pesona dunianya, bukan dari neptunus di dalam fantasinya, atau alpheratz di dalam andromeda imajinya, melainkan dari orang yang ia benci segenap hatinya.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya mendadak menjerit. Pemuda beriris peridot itu mengacak rambutnya sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. Ia harus melarikan diri dari keheningan ini secepatnya.

Nazuna menyorongkan kertas-kertas di tangannya dengan cepat ke pelukan Leo, tepat sebelum pemimpin Knights itu meluncur keluar kelas.

“Tsukinaga, kau mau kemana?” Kuro bertanya.

Namun sang Raja sudah lama menghilang, raib seolah ditelan bayangan.

Hilang seperti dulu, kala mahkotanya direbut oleh seorang _Emperor_ berambut pirang.

 

* * *

 

Tidak seperti biasanya, Tsukinaga Leo terlihat di lorong sekolah tanpa buku, kertas, pena, spidol, dan krayonnya. Bibirnya membentuk cemberut permanen, matanya memandang lurus ke depan, langkahnya dihentakan, menimbulkan bunyi teratur yang memotong keramaian.

Dunianya masih hening.

Kenapa dunianya masih hening?

Berbagai pikiran mulai berjubel, memenuhi otaknya yang tidak lagi dipenuhi dengan suara okestra dan melodi. Fragmen kenangan berterbangan di sana dan di sini, berkelebat seperti sebuah mimpi; yang baik, yang buruk, yang baik, lalu yang buruk lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, rasanya seperti terbakar, melepuh, dan Leo mendadak tergoda untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding bila suara hentakannya dapat membuat dunianya membahana lagi. Ah, bahkan gegar otak terdengar sangat menggoda sekarang.

Kilasan memori kembali menghantui Leo, ketika ia jatuh berlutut di tengah panggung yang ia bangun karena yakin kemenangan ada di dalam genggamannya, diinjak di tengah lampu sorot yang ia banggakan karena yakin ia akan mengakhiri perangnya, sebuah pikiran penuh fantasi polos yang muncul seketika hanya karena sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Raja.

Sebuah pikiran fantasi polos yang dipecahkan menjadi keping-keping tanpa makna.

Leo hampir dapat merasakan emosinya, rasa putus asa yang amat-sangat, keinginan untuk menjerit, berteriak, menangis hingga air matanya kering atau tenggorokannya rusak sekalian. Rasa frustasi dan beribu pertanyaan; apa yang kurang, apa yang salah, apa yang terjadi, apaapapapapa, mengapa ia tak dapat menang, mengapa begini, mengapamengapamengapa.

Dunianya masih hening, Leo hampir tidak sanggup bertahan.

“Ah, _Ou-sama!_ ” suara feminim yang Leo hapal di luar kepala membuatnya menoleh.

Arashi Narukami melompat-lompat kecil menuju Leo, tanpa sengaja membuat Kagehira Mika yang tengah berjalan bersama Narukami mau tak mau mengikutinya, “Hari ini adalah jadwal kita berlatih dengan diawasi oleh Produser- _chan_ , jangan lupakan itu, oke~?” sang model bertanya, senyumnya lebar dan cerah, hampir dipenuhi oleh kilauan bahagia.

Senyum Narukami entah mengapa membuat Leo mengingat sesuatu.

Ah, benar juga. Bukankah Leo mengorbankan seluruh keping jiwanya untuk melindungi teman-teman satu _unit_ -nya dari cengkraman sang Maharaja? Apakah itu berhasil? Apakah pengorbannya berhasil? Leo tidak tahu, ia tak tahu bila senyum itu palsu atau kebenarannya.

“Oke,” lalu Leo berlalu.

Tatapan Narukami menusuknya seperti belati.

Ia berbelok ke salah satu lorong yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, mulutnya menggumamkan berbagai macam kalimat acak yang lewat di kepalanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Tetapi tampaknya, itu adalah kesalahan—mungkin hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungan Leo. Atau pada dasarnya, kelahiran Leo ke dunia memang sebuah kesalahan.

Tenshouin Eichi mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Leo tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli apa yang sang _Emperor_ lakukan di lantai.

Kala iris lazuardi itu menatapnya—kendati dari sudut yang berbeda, Leo selalu teringat kala mata itu memandangnya di atas panggung pertama mereka. Kedua sudut bibir Eichi melebar begitu saja saat Leo berhasil memproses kekalahannya, dengan cepat merebut mahkota dan tahta dan harapan dan semangat dan _segala_ yang Leo punya, bahkan semestanya.

Dan begitu saja, hanya begitu saja, semua perjuangan Leo sia-sia.

Eichi menghancurkan perjuangannya tanpa peduli Leo berusaha sekuat tenaga, tanpa tahu apa yang Leo korbankan untuk senjatanya, tanpa sadar berapa banyak keping hati yang Leo korbankan untuk segalanya. Eichi menghancurkannya, memecahkannya dengan begitu mudah, Leo bahkan hanya sanggup memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa air mata.

Terlalu terguncang untuk tahu langit runtuh di atas kepalanya.

Apa yang sang Raja bangun dengan susah payah, dengan segala yang ia punya, dunianya yang ia bentuk dengan senyum dan tawa, lewat suara berdalih senjata, dihancurkan hampir tanpa usaha, hampir tanpa kata, hampir tanpa belas kasihan dari sang Maharaja. Diinjak seolah bukan hal yang tak biasa, dipecahkan hingga tak ada yang tersisa—dengan sengaja juga membunuh harapan sang Raja. Harapan dan keping kewarasan terakhirnya yang tidak ia korbankan untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya; sisa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Dan sekarang apa yang menjaga Leo tetap berdiri tegak di dalam dunia kecilnya dihancurkan, bila dipikir lagi, bukankah semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah bila sang Raja melangkah ke panggung eksekusi saja sekalian?

Dunianya masih hening, dan Leo hampir dapat mendengar apa yang tersisa darinya menjerit.

“Ah, Tsukinaga- _kun_ , apakah kau melihat Anz—”

Namun sang Raja sudah lama berlari, meninggalkan apa yang tersisa dari hati.

Hilang seperti dulu, kala ia melarikan diri dengan harapan semestanya akan terbentuk lagi.

 

* * *

 

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi kala Leo duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang cukup tersembunyi. Ia sering berada di sana, terlampau lebih sering daripada duduk manis di kelasnya. Inspirasi selalu datang ketika Leo duduk di sana, oleh karena itu, ia menyukainya.

Tetapi hari ini tidak ada yang datang.

Seperti ketika Leo duduk di sudut panggung, menunggu apa yang tersisa dari pertolongan.

Atau mungkin itu karena Leo melarikan diri terlalu cepat, lebih dari tahu tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan seorang Raja yang kehilangan segalanya—bahkan keping terakhir emosinya.

Sepasang iris peridot menatap semak-semak di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong—mata itu memang _selalu_ kosong, tetapi tak ada yang pernah menyadarinya. Kertas-kertas yang diberikan Nazuna bertebaran begitu saja, belum juga dijamah tinta. Leo hanya duduk di sana. Napasnya teratur seolah ia tertidur, tetapi mata itu masih terbuka, hampir tanpa jiwa.

Dunianya masih hening, tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan jeritannya.

Ingatannya kembali, hampir nyata. Leo membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke tanah, kali ini ganti memandang lazuardi yang tertutupi oleh bayangan dedaunan. Ia lelah, ia ingin tertidur—siapa yang tahu inspirasinya akan datang kala ia terbangun lagi. Tetapi Leo tidak menutup matanya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tertidur sekarang. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada memimpikan kenangan. Kenangan buruk yang tak dapat ia lupakan.

Tetes pertama mengalir menuruni pipinya, jatuh tanpa suara.

“Ahahahaha, hujan,” suaranya meluncur keluar dalam tawa parau. Rasa frustasi membuncah, meledak begitu saja di dalam dadanya, menghasilkan air mata yang berusaha ia tolak sekuat tenaga. Leo ingin berhenti, tetapi ia tak bisa. Setiap ia menutup mata, apa yang terbayang di balik kelopak matanya adalah kala dimana punggung sang _Emperor_ yang menghancurkan segalanya menjauh, meninggalkannya tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan napas yang tersisa.

Leo jauh lebih hancur daripada apa yang pertama ia sendiri pikirkan.

Dunianya masih hening, dan tangisannya menggema.

Suara gemerisik membuat pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya, sepasang iris peridot kemudian bertatapan dengan sepasang mata milik satu-satunya gadis di dalam _course_ idola.

Gadis itu muncul begitu saja, merangkak dari semak-semak. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kepanikan, gadis itu melebarkan jemarinya dalam gestur yang kurang-lebih berkata, “Tunggu!” sebelum kembali melompat ke semak-semak, membuat Leo mengerjap heran.

Semak-semak itu bergetar lagi, dan gadis itu muncul kembali.

Dengan seluruh anggota Knights di belakangnya.

“ _Ou-sama_! Bukankah aku sudah bilang kepadamu hari ini kita ada latihan!?” Narukami yang pertama berseru, berkacak pinggang. Ekspresi pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak dipenuhi kekesalan, tetapi kelegaan di dalam matanya menyerukan kebalikannya.

“ _Leader_! Lihat, kau merepotkan _Onee-sama_ lagi!” Tsukasa Suou menggesturkan tangannya ke arah gadis yang berdiri di sisi mereka. Dahinya berkerut, dan kedua alisnya bertaut. Pemuda itu pasti mencari Leo kemana-mana, seragamnya kotor akan tanah dan dedaunan.

“ _Ou-sama_ , aku tahu kau merepotkan, tetapi bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak merepotkan? Lihat, seragamku kotor semua, apa yang akan Yuu- _kun_ katakan bila ia melihatku seperti ini?” suara Izumi Sena menusuk tajam seperti belati. Rambut platinanya berantakan dan dipenuhi oleh dedaunan serta ranting, seolah pemuda itu merangsek dan mencari di atas pepohonan.

“Dan sekarang _Ou-sama_ sudah ketemu,” Sakuma Ritsu melemparkan dirinya ke arah Leo dan bergelung dengan kepala di kaki sang Raja. Sepasang iris sewarna senja dengan cepat tertutupi oleh kelopak mata, dalam hitungan detik, suara dengkuran lembut terdengar darinya.

“Tidak, tidak, Ritsu- _senpai_ , kita bahkan belum latihan!” Tsukasa menjatuhkan dirinya ke sisi Ritsu dan berusaha keras menarik kakak kelasnya yang satu itu dari tidurnya, tetapi nihil.

“Astaga~ Kalian sangat bersemangat bahkan setelah pulang sekolah ya~” Narukami tertawa.

“Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita masuk sekarang? Anginnya kering, tidak bagus untuk kulitku,” Izumi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kakinya mengetuk dengan gestur tak sabar.

“Baiklah, baiklah, Ritsu- _chan_ , bangunlah dari kaki _Ou-sama_ sebelum Izumi- _chan_ menendangmu tepat di muka,” Narukami menunduk untuk mengguncang bahu Ritsu, menghasilkan erangan tidak puas sebelum mata Ritsu kembali terbuka dengan terpaksa.

Iris lazuardi itu kemudian terarah kepada Leo, “Dan kau juga, _Ou-sama_ , hapus ekspresi terkejut dari wajahmu itu dan bersikaplah seperti seorang Raja,” suara Izumi masih tajam seperti biasa, tetapi semua orang hampir dapat mendeteksi sedikit kelegaan di dalamnya.

“ _Leader_ , setelah kau bereskan kertasmu, sebaiknya kau segera datang ke ruang latihan!” Tsukasa berseru sembari mengikuti langkah ketiga kakak kelasnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Leo mengerjap, lalu menoleh ke arah gadis yang tersisa.

Sang Produser muda itu hanya tersenyum hangat, “Mereka cemas karena kau tidak datang, mereka mencari kemana-mana, Izumi- _san,_ Ritsu- _kun_ , dan _Onee-chan_ terutama,” gadis itu berkata dengan sabar dan perlahan, seolah memastikan Leo mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Leo menaikkan alisnya, “Suoo dan Naru biasanya cukup untuk mencariku,” katanya.

Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya, “ _Onee-chan_ berkata ia melihatmu saat jam istirahat, dengan mata yang kosong. Mereka takut kau akan menghilang lagi,” ujarnya, masih perlahan.

Dan begitu saja, hanya begitu saja, semesta Leo hidup kembali.

Memang terlambat, tetapi ia mendapatkan pertolongannya. Mahkotanya memang tidak akan pernah kembali, tetapi ia mendapatkan apa yang lebih berharga daripada gelar dan tahta.

Dunianya meledak dalam suara, tawa kembali menggema.

Leo menggosok sisa air matanya dengan lengan _blazer_ -nya.

Sepasang iris peridot berkilau, lebih bercahaya daripada mentari. Senyum Leo yang menghilang seharian ini mendadak muncul kembali, dan gadis di hadapannya tersenyum pula.

“Wahahahaha~! Aku baru saja mendapatkan inspirasi~!”

“ _Leader_! Inspirasimu bisa menunggu! Ritsu- _senpai_ bisa tertidur lagi!” Tsukasa berseru dari lantai dua, berkacak pinggang di hadapan jendela terbuka, dengan otomatis melihat Leo.

“ _Ou-sama_ , bila kau tidak ke sini sekarang juga, kulempar kau ke kolam!” suara teriakan Izumi terdengar dari suatu tempat di lorong lantai dua, sosoknya entah menghilang kemana.

Jemari sang Raja kembali menari di atas kertas, menghiasi warna putihnya dengan tinta.

Leo tertawa. Dunianya akhirnya kembali menyanyikan sebuah okestra.

Jiwanya memang sudah lama hampa, tetapi Leo masih dapat berdiri tegak di atas semesta kendati tak ada yang tersisa darinya. Knights akan menjadi pilarnya; memang telat, tetapi mereka datang untuknya.

Memang terlambat, tetapi Knights menarik tangan Raja mereka. Mengubah keheningan dan mimpi buruk menjadi janji nyata.

Mengajak Raja mereka kembali merangkai tawa menjadi semesta.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semuanya!
> 
> Ini adalah fanfict kedua Azu. Ternyata karakter favorit memang belum klop kalau tidak dibuat angst ya, wahahaha~ Silahkan lempar Azu dengan sepatu bila seandainya Leo terlalu OOC atau angstnya kurang nendang, lempar Eichi juga boleh kok, Azu akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, kebetulan Eichi belum pulang di akun Azu, ahem.
> 
> Sekali lagi, maafkan Azu bila usaha Azu untuk menciptakan serious!Leo gagal. Azu sudah memiliki headcanon Leo itu orang yang serius sebelum dia menghilang, tapi Azu dilemma tingkat keseriusannya itu berapa level, uhuk.
> 
> Fanfict ini terinpirasi dari fakta Azu minim inspirasi. Setiap seniman kan pasti punya that moment pas gak punya inspirasi, jadilah berusaha Azu gabungin. Tadinya ini mau Producer x Leo, tapi gak tau kenapa jadi banting setir ke bromance antara anak Knights, karena mereka semua terlalu precious.
> 
> Oh iya, Ataraxia itu artinya a state of serene calmness. Azu sengaja pakai kalimat itu karena keheningan di dunia Leo sama sekali gak serene, wwwwww. Tadinya ini judulnya Inspiration, tapi kayaknya kurang tepat, jadi Azu ganti, haha.
> 
> Sekian dari Azu, atas kesudiannya membaca hingga tamat, terima kasih banyak!
> 
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
